$\dfrac{3}{4}(2^3+4^2) =$
Answer: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $={\dfrac{3}{4}}({2^3}+4^2)$ Find ${2^3}$, which is $2\cdot2\cdot2$. Find ${4^2}$, which is $4\cdot4$. $={\dfrac{3}{4}}({8}+{16})$ Add ${8}+{16}$ inside the parentheses. $={\dfrac{3}{4}}(24)$ Multiply ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ and $24$. $=18$ $ \dfrac{3}{4}({2^3}+4^2)=18$